


losing control

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming on Face, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Praise, im so sorry, light degradation, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Juno wets himself in 1k words, I'm so incredibly sorry.





	losing control

Juno groaned, he felt his dick leak and frantically pushed his hands between his thighs. The expensive silk dress got in the way but luckily the dress wasn’t wet… yet. Peter grinned at him from across the table. 

“Something wrong, darling?” Peter asked, sipping his wine. 

“N- no.” Juno clenched his teeth. He was determined to win this game they were playing. He trusted Peter to get him somewhere that  _ isn’t _ a crowded and fancy restaurant before he loses it.

“You’re so pretty when you whine, Juno.” That brought a faint moan to Juno’s lips, he looked around anxiously but no one seemed to notice them. “I think it’s time to leave but let’s have one last drink shall we?” Juno nodded, hands fisted in the lap of his dress. Peter looked Juno directly in the eye as their wine was filled, Juno tried his hardest not to squirm in his seat.

After they finished Peter called a cab and laid his hand on Juno’s knee. It was a comfort, it said that they could stop any time and honestly Juno wasn’t even sure he knew he put his hand there. Every bump in the road made Juno’s breath hitch and it made Peter grin. 

Juno was lead into the apartment by Peter’s lithe hand on his back. Juno was pressed against the living room wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to establish control. Not that Peter didn’t already have complete control over Juno. 

“Nurey- Nureyev, please,” Juno whined when his hands were moved and pinned above his head. Peter’s leg pressed up between Juno’s trapping that silk dress to his crotch. 

“What’s that, Juno? What do you want, to forfeit or to hold it like a good girl?” His hand slipped down the low neck of the dress to tug lightly at the metal in Juno’s nipple. 

“I need- I’ll be good, I’ll be good. I can hold it. I can wait.” Juno moaned. The hand holding Juno’s arms moved, knowing that Juno would keep his hands there. It trailed down Juno’s torso to his abdomen and pressed. “Nureyev-” 

“You’re so desperate aren’t you? You’ve been holding almost all day for me. I wonder how hard I’d have to press on your bladder to make you lose control.” Juno whined high in his throat, he was trying his best not to squirm but between the hand on his chest and the hand on his abdomen that was a pretty unattainable goal.

“ _ Please _ , I’m so- I can’t hold it much longer.” As if on cue he doubled over as much as he could with Peter right there and leaked more. This time it soaked into the thin silk dress. Juno cut it off with some effort as his forehead rested on Peter’s shoulder. 

“What a good girl for me, trying so hard.” He pushed his knee up into Juno’s cock, “Would you like to let go, Juno?” He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, “Do you want to be my good girl and let go, princess?” Juno breathed hard he’d held for longer than this but something about Peter makes every part of him weak.

“Yes, please.” Peter ran a hand through Juno’s curls.

“Go ahead, baby. Let go for me.” Juno took a shuddery breath, gripped the back of Peter’s shirt, and let go. Warmth and relief spread, his dress stuck to his legs as the hot liquid flowed down. Juno moaned loudly and rutted against Peter’s leg as he pissed himself. He took a sharp gasp as he realized he was pissing on Peter’s leg too, not just his own and that somehow made it all the better. When Juno was finished Peter dropped his leg and palmed Juno’s cock through the dress. 

“Did you like all that, princess?” Juno nodded against his shoulder. “Let’s take care of this now shall we?” He asked sliding the hand up the dress and taking Juno’s length in hand under the soaked dress. 

“Please, I’m so-  _ oh _ . I need t- I need to come.” His voice was muffled by Peter’s shirt. The hand on his cock sped up, using his precome and piss as lube.

“Come for me, Juno, show me what a slut you are.” And Juno obeyed, he fell over the edge further ruining the dress. He moaned loudly and pressed his chest into Peter’s. “So good for me, what a good girl.”

Juno pushed himself back and sank to his knees in a puddle of his own piss. He unzipped Peter’s slacks, noting the wet spot by his knee and the tenting at the crotch. 

“Oh, Juno, you don’t have to.” He was breathless, a sign that Juno was doing good.

“Wanna, I wanna make you feel good.” 

He pulled Peter’s cock out and swallowed it almost to the base immediately. He moved Peter’s hand - the one with Juno’s come still on it - to his hair to pull. Juno pulled back to lick at the head before going all the way back down again. His nose was to Peter’s belly and the hand in his hair twitched when Juno swallowed. Peter wasn’t very far off, it only took Juno about a minute to bring the man to a gasping and twitching mess. Peter pulled Juno back by the hair, Juno let his cock slip out of his mouth.

“Do you wanna come on my face?” Juno asked, voice hoarse. Peter nodded, speechless. Juno loved working him to the point of no words. Juno wrapped his hands around Peter’s slick cock and jerked him off until the hands in his hair tightened further and he came on Juno’s face.

After a moment, “Oh, Juno, how gorgeous you look when you’re so thoroughly ruined.” Juno’s cheeks burned, he knew he must have looked like a whore; cum on his face, his own in his hair, and kneeling in his own piss. Peter pressed a kiss to Juno’s forehead.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”


End file.
